


I Think I Might Be Sick. Just A Little.

by mistress_of_mythology



Series: I'm not sick, I promise. [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BAMF Donna, M/M, Sickfic, Snark, marvey, sick Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wasn't sick. Really, he'd say it under oath.</p><p>Donna had no clue what she was talking about.</p><p>Which begs the question about why he was sent home the minute he walked into work this afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Might Be Sick. Just A Little.

    Harvey wasn't sick. Really, he'd say it under oath.

    Donna had no clue what she was talking about.

    Which begs the question about why he was sent home the minute he walked into work this afternoon.

* * *

 

    Harvey's head had been hurting since he got up- a headache- that did not mean he was sick _._

    He was even later to work than usual because of this and that's what he told Mike when he stopped by the bullpen to grab the financial reports for his latest case and the smartass had commented on it.

    "You look awful. Hung over?" Mike asked handing him the files.

    "No, having to listen to you care all day has given me chronic migraine." He had said, smirking as the rookie roll his eyes at him.

    "I expect the Martin report to be on my desk by six." Harvey called over his shoulder heading toward his office.

    Donna was sitting at her desk typing away when he walked up.

    Leaning on the counter he started to ask, "Did you happen to get the-"

    He was cut off by her handing him the tickets to the big game in a week.

    Pulling them out of the sleeve, he exaimined them before pocketing the tickets with a hum.

    "Remind me to give you a raise."

    "Already done, and you decided to give me a two week paid vacation in June." She told him grinning at her computer screen.

    "Let me guess, you forged my signature?"

    "No....Maybe a little." She said looking up at him, nodding.

    He grinned in amusement. Had it been anyone else he would have fired them but he's pretty sure she'd eat him alive. And he was fond of her...and life.

    "Are you okay?" Donna asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

    "What? Of course I am."

    She raised an eyebrow at him, telling him exactly what she thought of that answer and to cut the bullshit.

    He sighed

    "I have a small headache. But I'm a big boy and know how to handle it."

    Donna looked dubious.

    "Is that why you're not wearing a tie?"

    Startled he looked down at his chest where his tie should be laying. Only it wasn't there. He must have forgotten in the rush to get to work and deal with a headache at the same time.

    "I must have forgotten. I woke up an hour later than I usually do, didn't hear my alarm clock. I'll just grab the spare I keep in my desk." He said straightening up and taking a step toward his office.

    "Hold it, mister."

    That was her no nonsense tone, and it had him freezing in place. A distant thought of how his life got to a point where his assistant was in charge of him and not the other way around.

    "Turn around." Wincing, he did as he was told

    Walking around her desk, she eyed him from top to bottom, crossing her arms.

    He would have been sweating under her gaze if he was a lesser man. It was close, but he held out.

    "Mhmm. Yeah you're going home." She said pulling the files he had forgotten from his hands.

    Sputtering a little, he tried to keep his grip on them.

    "I most certainly am not!"

    She lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

 _"_ Yes you are because I know for a fact you are sick, ah-" She cut off his protest. "Don't bullshit me Harvey. You forget I know you, which means I know for a fact that nothing less than the flu would make you forget to wear a tie. Especically with the way you've been harping on Mike about appearances." Here she pointed in the direction of the bull pin. "Now what you're going to do is call Ray to come pick you up, go home, take some medicine and rest." She finally pulled the files from his hands.

    "And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

    "You're going to listen to me because if you don't I'll make sure you won't get any work done here, and the make sure you can't use Mike by telling Louis you said he can use him."

    "Louis will know better, he'll come confront me about it right away. And then I tell him it was a joke"

    "He's more scared of me than you and you know he would take any chance he can get you get under you're skin."  
    "The other associ-"

    "Aren't half as good as Mike, and you know it" She smirked, crossing her arms.

    He glared at her for a minute before stalking off to the elevator.

    He tried to console his wounded pride with the thought that if his head hadn't been splitting he would have one upped her.

    _Shut up, it's true!_

* * *

 

    Which brought him back to his original statement. He was _not_ sick. The runny nose, cough and sore throat were from allergies.

    Sure they were less common in the dead of winter, and Harvey had no clue what he was actually allergic to but that's what he was going with.

    So he had Ray stop by a drug store and he had ran in and grabbed the best over the counter allergy medicine he could find before heading home.

    He had taken the pills and then pulled out his laptop and gotten to work.

    No matter what Donna said he was going to work.

    He had gotten about half way through the writing an openning statement for next Monday, when even he himself had to admit that he wasn't...feeling great.

    He wasn't sick! He just wasn't feeling one hundred percent himself.

    Deciding that the statement could wait an hour he set his laptop on the coffee table, closed the blinds because the light was making his head hurt worse and laid his head back for a minute.

    He was woken up a few hours later by a pounding in his head and at his door.

    Sharp pain stabbed at the back of his eyes and he felt like a mack truck had decided to run over his face. Repeatedly.

    Groaning, him pulled himself up. Ignoring the dizziness that he felt he made his way to the door.

    Opening it found him staring at a large paper bag where a face should be.

    The cheap suit the arms wrapped around the bag were wearing was the only thing that told him it was his associate.

    "What'd're you doing here?" He asked, his voice a bit muffled by congestion.

    "Oh good you're awake." The paper bag said, pushing it's way inside.

    Harvey went to say something about invading people's space but was cut off by a fit of painful coughing.

    "I didn't really believe Donna when she told me you were sick but dude you sound horrible." Mike moved into the kitchen while he talked, putting the bad down near the sink.

    "Don't call me dude. And I'm not sick. I've got allergies." Harvey said following Mike and staring a hole in the back of his head while he went about unpacking whatever he had in the bag.

    "In winter?" Mike sounded skeptical.

    "Yes, in winter. You can still have allergies in winter dumbass."

    "Yeah, I know, but considering the fact that you don't have allergies in Spring or anytime that I've ever known you, well..."

    Mike through a dubious look over his shoulder before turning quickly and raising his hand to Harvey's face.

    Harvey flinched back not expecting it.

    Mike paused and rolled his eyes before he placed a soft hand on Harvey's face.

    Harvey closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure. Mike's hand was pleasantly cold.

    "You feel warm to me, but I've been out in the cold."

    "Hmm, feels good."

    The hand pulled back and Harvey opened his eyes.

    Mike looked a little shocked before he clear his throat and turned back to the bag.

    "Yeah. You're sick."

    "How'd you find out anyway?" He grumbled.

    "Like I said Donna. I brought the reports you wanted by six to you're office but Donna cornered me and told me that I needed to be a good puppy and come take care of you." Mike looked over his shoulder raising an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm not an actual puppy right?"

    "But the way to jump to obey your master and sometimes make a mess says different." It came out flatter than he meant. His energy was slowly draining.

    Mike didn't seem to notice.

    "Ha. Ha, you're a real comedian. Now go take a shower while I heat up this soup."

    "You can't tell me what to do." Harvey pouted but slinked off to do as he was told.

    By the time he got out of shower and made his way back into the kitchen Mike had two bowls of soup and cups of orange juice. Next to one bowl was a bottle of pills and some vapor rub.

    "Hey what time did you take the allegery medicine?" Mike asked when he noticed him pointing to a bottle sitting on the coffee table.

    "One. I should be fine to take these." Harvey said sitting down.

    They ate in silence for a while.

    "You know, I've never thought of you as anything but healthy. I don't think I've ever seen you with more than a headache."

    "It's just allergies. And I'm still human Mike. As perfect as humanly possible, but still human." Despite saying it was allergies he still took that medicine when he was done eating.

    While Mike washed up the dinner dishes Harvey picked up and started to go over the files Mike must have been hiding in the bag when he got here.

    Hands landing on his shoulders startled him.

    "Why don't you go lie down and try to get some sleep?"

    "Right after I look at these." He said waving the file.

    The hands started a slow massage, he could feel tension melt out of his shoulders, not even realizing til that moment that his whole body was aching.

    Mike leaned down to whisper in his ear.

    "Go lie down Harvey." His breath was warm on Harvey's neck.

    Letting out a groan as the hand dug in once more before releasing him, he looked back over his shoulder at Mike. He hadn't realized how bad he was actually feeling

    "Make you a deal, you come massage my back and I'll rest for the rest of the day." He knew either way he'd have to lay down soon, whatever he had was catching up with him quick. But he might as while get something out of it.

    Mike raised and eyebrow, considering.

    "Do I need to get that in writing or are you a man of your word?"

    "Have you ever known me to be anything else?"

    "Point. Okay, let's go Icky. You drive a hard bargain."

    Harvey gave a grin before leading the way toward the bedroom pulling his shirt off as he went.

    "Uh.. you don't have to take off your shirt. It'll be fine with it on."

    "Nah, I have to put this on anyway." He said waving the vapor rub he was sure Mike hadn't noticed him grab. "Why are you scared you'll be distracted by my perfect physique?"

    Mike sputtered but his face burned bright red.

    Harvey laughed before rubbing some of the vapor rub on his chest and flopping face first onto the bed.

    "Well get on with it puppy."

    He heard Mike huff before he felt the bed shift and suddenly he felt Mike straddle him.

    He drew in a sharp breath when Mike had finally settled.

    "Sorry," He said not sounding sorry at all. "This is the best way to get at all of your back."

    After that they didn't really talk because Harvey was too busy enjoying Mike's surprising new talent.

    He vaguely remembers asking why Mike hadn't put this talent to better use by becoming a masseuse.

    If he had been feeling better he would probably be hard by now, but he only managed a pleasant hum of sleepy arousal.

    He had just managed to drift off to sleep when he felt Mike shift.

    Reaching out blindly, he grabbed onto Mike's hand.

    "Don't go."

    "You're going to sleep Harvey, you don't need me here for that."

    "Don't want you to go."

    The was a pause.

    "This isn't a good idea, you can't stand me normally. You don't want me to stay." He said trying to slip his wrist from Harvey's grip, but tightened.

    "No, love you. Want you here."

    Mike couldn't believe his ears. He had been in love with his boss for about as long as he had worked for him and here that man was telling him it was mutual.

    But he was half alseep, sick and had medication in his system.

    "If you still feel like that tomorrow we can talk about me spending the night."

    "But I want you to stay tonight." Harvey pouted. Mike would have laughed because he would have never thought of his boss as whiny, but he could feel his resolve weakening because all he really wanted to do was climb into that bed a find out if Harvey was a cuddler or not.

    "I can-"

    "Please. All we'll do is sleep. I just want you here."

    It was the please that did it. Because Harvey specter the best damn closer this city had ever seen? Yeah he _never_ said please. Ever.

    Which is why he found himself turning off the light, climbing over Harvey to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers up to cover himself and Harvey.

    As soon as he was situated he found his arms full of a cuddley Harvey Specter.

    He went to open his mouth to make a sarcastic remark when lips pressed against his own.

    They were chapped but soft, and Mike found himself kissing back without thinking about why he shouldn't.

    Harvey pulled back just a little. Their noses touching and their breath mixing.

    "Mike?" Harvey whispered in the dark.

    "Yeah?"

    "I think I might be sick. Just a little."

    Mike was about to tell him he knew that already, when a loud, congested snore met the silence of the room.

    Yeah. Mike knew he was probably going to get sick from this, but at that moment he couldn't really care.

    Smiling he pressed a kiss to Harvey's lips before snuggling closer and falling asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I was thinking of doing a companion piece where Harvey has to take care of Mike while he recovers from the cold Harvey gave him.


End file.
